Building a Dynasty
by Riiko Nakamura
Summary: As the only daughter of a family that could buy out the Hitachiins, what will happen when Yokana has to go back to Ouran for high school after the twins had made her middle school years hell due to her less than stellar looks? Rated M for later smut.
1. Prologue

**First thing's first, I do not own OHSHC or any of it's characters or trademarks. Instead I own something better! My imagination that came up with this story! Enjoy and please review! As this is my very first story ever I'd love to know what I could do to improve it. (Note story subject to altering if I messed up!)**

* * *

><p>This wasn't how I imagined I'd die.<p>

I had always thought I'd die in great agony, possibly due to double-crossing someone or maybe

even pushing a prank too far. But never like this. No, never in a million years did I

think that I'd die like this or where I am now.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short, but as it's just a peek into what comes later on it's perfect. *smiles* Be sure to comment!<p> 


	2. First Day Surprises

**First thing's first, I do not own OHSHC or any of it's characters or trademarks. Instead I own something better! My imagination that came up with this story! Enjoy and please review! As this is my very first story ever I'd love to know what I could do to improve it. (Note story subject to altering if I messed up!)**

**Also yay me for continuing! Honestly it's late and for some reason I can't sleep. Oh who am I kidding? I almost never get to bed at a decent time anymore! *grumbles* Stupid Insomnia...**

* * *

><p>Sweat dotted her brow, her normally full lips pressed in a tight line as it twists into a grimace. Body tensed as she finally bolts upright screaming out.<p>

"No not the muffins!"

Whipping off her nightmask she breathes a sigh of relief, still slightly shaken from her nightmare despite how ludicrous it was. Half-chuckling at herself she brushes the back of her hand across her forehead just as there was a knock at her door. Absentmindedly she glares at the sweat on her skin, as if it were the source of her problems instead of the stress of starting back at Ouran for the first time since middle school. It had been a long summer and much had changed about her.

"Come in Ashahara.."

At once the large oak door opened, revealing that while there was a rich mahogany on the inside for her room the other side had been carelessly painted white to match the hallway. For the first time she sighed as her personal maid addressed her.

"Mistress Yokana shall I ring for your breakfast yet or would you like a bath first this morning? As the Lord and Lady tell it today is to be a special day, they wished me to convey a message that they have high hopes you'll try harder this year to obtain ties with powerful influences through any means necessary."

The maid seemed a bit unnerved at the message, rightly so as Yokana understood _exactly_ what her parents meant. Her older brother had obtained an extremely promising bond with the prestigious family Morinozuka which meant that the Haninozuka's were allied as well since the two families were so deeply intertwined. How he obtained the bond was by wooing one of the women in the family with gifts and charm. Of course as they had been both adults the fact that she found out that she had been pregnant had rapidly accelerated matters naturally. This thought would have disgusted Yokana if it weren't for the fact that she knew her brother truly and dearly loved the woman. Thus why she didn't scream at him in disgust over it, instead happily welcoming the pregnant girl into the family with a gift of one of her art pieces. Yokana mulled over this as she nearly forgot that the maid was in the room before a throat was cleared, snapping her out of thought with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry Asha-san, got a bit lost in thought there. I believe that eating a hardboiled egg, toast with blackberry jam and three pancakes with mango juice will be first as a bath will allow me to digest properly with the warm heat and pleasant scent of lilies. Those rose bath salts should add a shine to my skin as well."

She said this kindly, saving her beloved maid the effort and time from asking her what she wanted for breakfast as well as what she wished in her bath. Oh how Yokana loved her baths, she had over fifty different scents of oils, forty scents of salts and she lost count somewhere around eighty different scents of bath pearls. Sometimes she'd combine two or three different scents to make herself mouth-wateringly fragrant.

Asha-san nodded and lifted up the phone that the maids used to communicate over the enormous estate to call in the order, in which time Yokana picked out a few accessories to go along with her new uniform. To her it was a bit unseemly, the sleeves odd and the shoes not cute at all. It would have been cuter in her opinion if the yellow was a bit warmer like a buttercup and the sleeves didn't have that ridiculous poof at the shoulders. Still it was a required uniform and she reluctantly laid it out on a chair beside her bureau and paired a silver locket with it as well as a pair of diamond stud earrings and a delicate pink sapphire ring. The stone was set into a white gold band that had the engraving of her name on the inside of the band, a fourteenth birthday present from her parents the year before. By the time she finished choosing accents for the unseemly dress her meal arrived, causing her to lightly stride over towards her sitting table in an adjoining room that was mostly used for recreation or entertaining guests.

"Arigato Hank-sama."

She smiled to the foreign man who had served the household since she was born, her personal butler Hank who had moved over from the Americas. She had grown fond of him and he had even taught her English though she spoke it with a thick accent. She found French and German to be a bit easier because they weren't as crisp as English was. Without another word she dug into her breakfast, casually reading the paper to see what new art was in exhibits around. Apparently there was one a week from that day which she immediately ordered to be marked on her calendar and set to high priority. Once finished she stripped down and walked to her bathroom, stepping up the stairs to slide into her enormous jacuzzi tub. Sighing she slunk down until it reached her chin, the surface of the water shining with the oils while the rose salts rubbed at her skin. Before long she stepped out and stepped right into a soft towel that Asha-san had held out for her to dry off.

Without any further ceremony she sent for her hairdresser, dressing in the uniform while she waited for Asha-san's younger sister to arrive. The leggy blonde strode into the room armed with her makeup and hair kit.

"Missy-san! Tut tut what _have_ you been doing to your poor poor locks? What did I tell you about waves? Always let them air-dry! You've been rubbing a towel over them I can tell, those poor split ends."

Cho-chan always was talkative but she knew what she was doing, turning the slightly tangled and fluffy mess into sleek waves that tumbled down Yokana's back with grace as she stared at herself in the mirror for an assessment. Yes there was a definite improvement from last year, she was no longer the willowy awkward girl of middle school. Sometime over the summer her pale skin had taken on a healthy glow, going from translucent to porcelain and rosy. The wayward fuzzy mess of pale brown waves had been transformed by the kisses of the sun into a strawberry blonde. Gone were her braces and her thick glasses, replaced by rows of perfect white teeth and contacts that showed off how large and dreamy her sea-green eyes really were beneath thick black lashes. Her thick black caterpillar eyebrows had been waxed and plucked until they accentuated her features such as her high cheekbones and classically shaped nose. Along with her metamorphosis she had somehow gone from a gangly awkward girl to developing a somewhat heavy bosom and a flowing hourglass figure that had earned her glares from other girls when she went out shopping for new clothes. Lost in thought she nearly forgot that she had to leave, having been tuning Cho-chan out until she heard the buzzer.

"Oh crud! I can't be late!"

Without another word she darted out the door of her room, picking up her sketchpad and her array of art supplies such as her colored pencils, oil pastels, shading stumps and inking pens. She tucked these in her school satchel as it was handed to her by a row of servants lining up along the carpet to the door. Pausing a moment and jogging in place she breathlessly asked. "Did anyone make me a bento box like I requested for tea time today?"

Wordlessly a pair of hands held out the ornate box that was wrapped in a silk blue napkin, which of course was taken without a word and tucked into the bag as she rushed out to the limousine and jumped in. She breathed a soft sigh as the limo drove off, allowing her some time to gather her wits.

(I should take the time to say that bold font is her inner thoughts)

**Come on Kana, it's just school. So what if last year the Hitachiins picked on you for being the ugliest girl in school? You grew since then. Sure you're still five foot four but you look way different now! Buck up! You are Yokana Mizuri, only daughter of a powerful art and fashion industry. The twins probably picked on you as much for your looks as for the fact that they know that my family is rivaling theirs. You'd think they'd be reassured to know that my eye is for art not fashion. That's Kempa's talent, which is why he designs most of what you wear and why most of your art is in his home! At least there's that gallery to look forward too next week.**

By the time she regained her composure they had arrived at the gates, causing her to fly into a panic for a moment but then re-composing herself as they pulled up to the entrance. The driver opened her door and she slid out gracefully, one slim hand clutching her satchel as if it were her only life preserver. With a murmur of thanks to the driver she made her way to the front door, it opening automatically by uniformed butlers that were there only for the first and last days of school. She lifted her chin and walked down the hallway, making her way to her class without looking at anyone who she passed despite the open stares. She slid open the door to her classroom, shutting it without a word behind her and glanced around. Mournfully she noted that the dreaded Hitachiin's were in her class just before she noticed a strange figure in overly baggy and shoddy clothes. She wasn't quite sure if the person was male or female and decided to not ask lest she seem dim-witted. Cautiously she chose a seat near the window that allowed her to look out of it if she ever got bored, though she walked along the side aisle a few times before finally settling on a seat that gave her a beautiful view of the gardens where she could draw inspiration from. The sensei rapped for attention, requiring that each person stand up and introduce themselves to the class in turn which gained a collective groan from the students.

One by one they did as told, several names she recognized and several she didn't. As in middle school the Hitachiins stood up together and introduced themselves as a pair, promptly all the girls in the class swooned as they blew kisses to the females in the class. Yokana(self-nicknamed Kana) noticed that Kaoru tossed a glance her way that was slightly confused as he felt that he recognized her from somewhere before. A glance she didn't return but instead pointedly looked out the window which of course meant she became the topic of conversation for the twins.

"Hey Hikaru, who is that girl? I don't remember seeing her before but she seems familiar."  
>"I don't know Kaoru, who cares it's not like she seemed interested in us anyways."<br>"That's the thing, most girls love it when we do the Brotherly Love act but not her. Why do you think that is?"  
>"Who knows, we'll find out more about her later if we ask Kyoya. He knows everything about everyone here."<p>

By the time their quiet conversation was finished the teacher had reached Kana, who of course stood up gracefully and brushed off her skirt before lifting her chin and announcing in a clear loud voice.

"I am Yokana Mizuri, most of you may remember me more as 'The Ugliest Girl In School' though from middle school if you remember me from then."

The jab was blatantly sent towards the twins who stared at her almost as if they were bored though once she sat down after urging people to call her Kana, they put their heads together and spoke in hushed whispers until the teacher rapped their desk which caused them to jump a bit much to the amusement of the rest of the class. As she had expected several boys and girls came up to her once class was dismissed for break, a flurry of questions and speculations from them all.

"Did they really call you that in middle school? Why did they? Were they blind to how pretty you are?" Was the most common boy questions.

"Oh how mean of them to say that about you! You're totally pretty! Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Was the most common girl questions.

She managed to convince the boys that she hadn't always looked the way she did currently and she readily accepted the invitations to eat with the girls when suddenly she was interrupted by the Hitachiins.

"Sorry but she's sitting with us girls, private table and invite only." From Hikaru

"Yea we've got some catching up to do, we've missed a lot since our time in middle school." From Kaoru.

Drawing herself up she stared boldy at the twins and lifted one brow, her sea-green eyes turning darker with annoyance. "Sorry girls, obviously these two think they can just involve me in plans I never agreed to make let alone heard of until just now. Sorry Hikaru and Kaoru, you'll have to wait until another time to speak to me. Why not tea time?"

With that she turned and returned to her desk, quietly chatting with her newfound friends as the random boys in her class made a fanclub about her and the twins stood staring after her with neutral expressions. As the day rolled on she did exactly as she said, she sat with the girls and ate lobster bisque only to be picked up by a pair of large hands and carried off despite her screams for her sketchbook and supplies. Though she managed to glance down over the shoulder that she had been unceremoniously tossed over to see a tiny blonde boy carrying her said supplies and book, a blonde boy she recognized as her cousin Mitskuni aka Honey.

"Mitskuni what are yo- wait Takashi are you the one...of course you are." She sighed loudly. "Guys come on you can't just kidnap your relatives. At least let me walk or you know not be tossed over your shoulder like a sack of grain."

Thankfully her cousins allowed her to walk, promptly giving her back her art supplies which she clutched to her chest possessively. As she followed them Mitskuni chattered endlessly about all sorts of cake and how Usa-chan had gotten ripped which made him cranky. Absently she offered to repair Usa-chan once they got to their destination which immediately brought a smile to her older relative's face who thus began gushing about how he was so happy to have her as a relative. Within minutes they arrived at a pair of doors marked 'Music Room #3' which was peculiar in her mind, what on earth were they doing at a music room that had been abandoned? Her thoughts were answered as soon as it was pushed open only for her to be blinded by a white light and rose petals, a chorus of voices greeting her with one word.

"Welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for my second chapter, not that long and slow in it's progression but I think it has a good build-up. What will Yokana do? Will she forgive the twins? And what was that look Kaoru gave her? Stay tuned to Building A Dynasty!<strong>


	3. Welcome To the Host Club!

**So I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know it's slow in its progression but I plan on it being more than just eight chapters. :3**

**I'm going to try and keep the character's personalities as best that I can so please if I'm not doing it right then let me know! I do not own OHSHC.**

****Also, **bold** indicates inner thoughts of any character but usually Yokana while _italic_ is an emphasis.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell?<strong>

Before her eyes had a chance to adjust themselves a looming figure stuck a perfect red rose up to her face, nearly causing her to inhale it's perfumy scent. Automatically she clapped her hands over her mouth and nose, backing away quickly.

"N-no get it away from me!" She cried in horror at the beautiful flower, causing the bearer to blink and drop it to his side.

"But princess, surely one as lovely as you deserves a rose that is as utterly perfect in form as yourself? Why look at it's velvety petals trying in vain to mimic your beautiful skin, it's color straining to match the lovely pink hues in your cheeks." He swept an arm out, offering his hand to her. "With these words I welcome you princess to our humble Host Club. Might I know your name?" He gave a half-smile that literally had a gleam bounce off of his impossibly white teeth.

"No! I'm highly allergic to roses of any species!" She cried, her voice muffled through her hands as she backed further until she was against the doors that had somehow closed on their own.

It was true too, her allergies that is. As lovely as the rose was it would send her into a fit of sneezing until her nose was red and her eyes puffed. Sometimes it would even cause her throat to close up until she couldn't swallow or breathe properly and had to be put on an oxygen tank. She recoiled from his hand as if it were a snake about to strike, horror deeply carved into the features of her face. Having an allergic reaction was certainly the worst way to start off her first year of high school. Thankfully though Takashi placed a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder and pulled him back a bit, allowing Yokana to relax considerably now that the threat was distanced. After heaving a sigh of relief she brushed off her skirt and lifted her chin up.

"My name is Yokana Mizuri, now that you know my name may I request yours in return? Obviously you cannot be that horrid of company if my cousins know you. Then again Mitskuni is rather impulsive." She said this with a fond smile to her small blonde cousin, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"You think I'm...impulsive?" He said with his eyes tearing up, clutching Usa-chan to his chest and sniffling. This only caused her to frown lightly and place a hand on his head.

"Mitskuni you know I'm only teasing you, we tease all the time why should school make any difference?" She reasoned with him, immediately causing him to cease in his act and nod.

"Right! Come on Takashi! Let's go eat some cake!"

"Mmm" Came her stoic cousin's reply as he followed Mitskuni towards a gaggle of girls with all sorts of candy and cake. Girls that called out in unison to the unusual pair.

Yokana tilted her head lightly, staring after them when the tall blonde with the rose began to wrap his arms around his torso.

"I can't blame you my dear for not realizing who I am, after all I try to not flaunt. It's sad that one as beautiful as I must hide himself as to not discourage others where they feel hopeless of achieving beauty that I possess." He sighed, a breeze coming from somewhere to let his hair flutter in the wind as a group of girls clasped their hands together and cooed at him.

"Oh Tamaki you're so kind to think of others."

"Tamaki you truly are a prince!"

"Tamaki I love you!"

The last one sent the group of girls into a frenzy as they tugged at his arms and legs, causing a ruckus. Naturally Yokana quirked a brow, wondering what happened to some of the girls she had gone to school with. They hadn't paid much attention to boys last year yet she spotted some of the girls she knew hanging all over the boys in this, wait did he say host club? What on earth was that? Her lips tilted downwards as she lifted a hand to finger the locket around her throat.

"Host club? Wait, discourage whom?" She glanced around, spotting a brown haired boy about her height passing by with a tea tray. "Is he serious?" This prompted the boy to glance at her with an expression that just read 'I-Hate-My-Life'.

"Oh he's serious alright, he's an obnoxious person." Under his breath Yokana swore she heard him say. "_Damn rich bastards_"

"Haaaruuuhiiii!" Came a loud cry, the blonde named Tamaki apparently wrapping his arms around the brunettes torso. "You don't really think daddy is obnoxious do you?" Haruhi sent him a blank stare and said shortly. "Yes." Which only sent Tamaki huddling in a corner as a dark gloom overtook him to the point he began to trace circles on the floor.

By this point Yokana had been fumbling for the door, having had enough of this nutso place. However when she reached behind her she was met with something that was quite a bit softer than a door handle, yet it quickly twitched and began to stiffen. She paled and slowly turned her head around, having a good idea of what just happened and the horror that would ensue. Sure enough standing behind her was a tall raven haired boy with glasses that were gleaming in the light so that she couldn't see his eyes, in her palm was his crotch. Well, that explained the squish followed by the tightening in her hand. Horrified, she released him and jumped backwards with both hands up at chest level.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there I swear! I was reaching for the doorknob!" She flustered as she took another step back, the boy simply scribbled something down in a black notebook before he replied after a moment or two.

"There's no need to apologize Miss Mizuri, accidents happen from time to time but they are costly. However as this is obviously your first time here and Tamaki was an idiot by shoving a rose in your face and risking a potential lawsuit I'll overlook it." He shut the book with a snap and tilted his head down to gaze into her sea-green eyes with his sharp grey ones that shifted into a flint tone. Suddenly her chest felt tight as she gazed into his eyes silently, fingers tightening into fists as she fought her urge to drag him to that perfectly lit table over by the window and command him to stay still while she drew his portrait. Unconsciously her tongue snaked out to moisten her lower lip before she swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, silenced quickly as he bent over at the waist to murmur into her ear.

"Though perhaps it was a Freudian slip of the hand? Perhaps you can repay this and have your free pass for something else?" He said in a sultry tone, causing her to feel a flush creep up the back of her neck as her jaw nearly dropped.

She struggled to maintain composure and lifted her chin a bit higher as she said in just as smoky of a tone to him.

"If indeed you intended to hold a slight mishap against a person who had simply been recoiling due to fear of an allergic reaction and being carried to your club against her will, then you open yourself up for a lawsuit Mister..?" She paused obviously, waiting for him to catch the not-so-subtle hint of her requesting his name.

In the background she heard several people at once, Tamaki cooing at his guests, Mitskuni and Takashi entertaining theirs with cake while Takashi simply sat there quietly and Haruhi talking to his guests about great deals he learned about at the supermarket. However she didn't pick up on the twins at all, if she had looked around then perhaps she'd notice the pair sitting at a table by themselves with Hikaru and Kaoru staring bodly at her. Kaoru was narrowing his eyes a bit while Hikaru looked bored. Instead of the boy who she just accidentally violated turning away from her like boys had in the past, he simply smiled and lifted her hand to his lips where he hovered his mouth over the back of her hand for a moment. Just long enough to give his name and then pressed a kiss to the back of her hand that sent chills up her spine.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, it is a pleasure to meet one so resilient as you Miss Mizuri. Please, call me Kyoya." He said silkily, giving her the impression that he was a boy used to getting what he wanted.

"And you may call me Miss Mizuri, pleasure to meet you as well..." She paused for a beat before giving a sly grin and murmuring the last word in a smoky tone. "Kyoya."

Surprise creased his face before he smoothed it out into a sly grin. "You're a woman that is a rather independent individual, I can respect that." He said as he straightened back up and opened his notebook again, looking to her to give a smile and speak once more before he went over to a couple girls for his appointment with them.

"I _will_ see you around Miss Mizuri."

She gave a grin that would do the cheshire cat proud before suddenly two arms looped around her shoulders, voices lazily drawling from the owners.

"So Kaoru, think Kyoya-sempai has a little crush on our new toy?"

"Yes Hikaru I think he does, he would have never let anyone else get away with what she did unless he thought she was cute."

"Come to think of it I think she's pretty cute too don't you Kaoru?"

"She sure is Hikaru, we picked a good toy this time around not like _last time_."

The twins swivel their heads to stare boldly at Haruhi who simply ignored them. However Yokana frowned lightly and simply pushed their arms off of her shoulders before turning and re-puffing up her sleeves, addressing them in an almost bored tone.

"I'm no one's play toy, especially not you two's. Not after the hell you put me through." She doesn't glare at them, instead fixing a bored stare to them both that made them blink.

"What are you talking about?"  
>"Yea what did we do to you?"<p>

She blinks in surprise this time, staring at them in astonishment. Either they were incredibly good liars or they really didn't remember their torture of her in middle school.

"Wow, you don't even remember what you did. Well until you figure it out on your own I'm not speaking to you, in fact I'm going to tell Mitskuni and Takashi to make sure you leave me alone until you two realize what you did and apologize for it. And the apology doesn't count unless you mean it."

Without another word she turns on her heel and marches over to her cousins to relay the message before bidding farewell to Kyoya and walking out without even looking at the twins. Kyoya stared after her out of the corner of his eyes, marking her down for an appointment the next day and flipping the pages to his personal schedule and marking her down to actually have an 'appointment' for the upcoming Wednesday. The twins frowned and looked at each other, lifting their hands up and shrugging before sticking their hands in their pockets. They approached Kyoya after all the guests were gone and everyone was talking about what they were going to do later.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai what's that girls deal with us?"

"Yea what did she mean about what we did to her? You've got information about everyone in school so what's it about?"

Kyoya's mouth corners twitched a little as his fingers paused on his keyboard before resuming their typing.

"Yokana Mizuri, youngest child and only daughter of the Mizuri family. Well known for their prowess in art and fashion it seems that her older brother wooed and married Sakura Morinozuka thus making the Morinozukas and Haninozukas a part of the family tree. It seems that her brother also is the only child with a talent for fashion as she apparently can't sew a single stitch right. However she has a fantastic eye for art and is an incredible prowess with any art tool though inside sources tell that she favors paint, oil pastels and sketching. Is allergic to roses of any genus, prefers tulips and stargazer lilies, adores seafood and sushi as well as soba noodles. Hates mushrooms, asparagus and refuses to eat internal organ meats due to a slightly weak stomach. Adores animals however, ferrets and cats her favorites. Had braces and glasses until this past summer and went to middle school with you two. Was taunted and called the ugliest girl in all of Ouran." At this point Kyoyas mouth tightened visibly. "Apparently you two were the ones who loudly proclaimed her 'a criminal for having such horrible genetics'."

Silently everyone turned to stare at the twins who paled a bit, Kaoru drooping his head in shame while Hikaru burst out to defend themselves.

"She was ugly! How were we supposed to know she'd turn out like that? Besides that was last year she should get over herself."

"How could you say that?"

This burst out from Haruhi, shaking in rage as she approached the twins. She slapped Hikaru across the face and yelled at them both.

"Just because she wasn't a snobby rich girl doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings! You guys made fun of her and gave her a horrible time, no wonder she hates you two! You need to apologize for being selfish and insensitive!"

Haruhi turned and strode out of the room, Tamaki hot on her heels before he paused and glanced backwards with his serious tone.

"Haruhi's right, it's our job to make every woman happy and you now have to fix what you two did to that poor girl."

As Tamaki disappeared around the corner Mori and Honey left too, Honey giving the twins a disappointed look.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan are right, you should say you're sorry to Kana-chan. Right Takashi?"  
>"Mmm she's family."<p>

They left as well, leaving the twins alone in the room since Kyoya had left some time ago during Haruhi's outburst. There was a period of silence as Kaoru walked over to the window and stared out of it, Hikaru fiddling with a game out of boredom. The room remained quiet and eventually they left as their limo arrived, climbing in and silently staring out the windows as they rode home. In fact they didn't even say anything until they got to their room after stopping off at their kitchen for a snack of onigiri.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think.."

"Yea.."

"You know she won't believe us right?"  
>"Yea, I know. We fucked up."<br>"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know, I really don't care. So a girl doesn't like us who cares? We just need each other."

"Hikaru, I don't feel right about this. Her family could eventually overtake ours if they keep up their current trend, I don't think she'd hesitate to urge her family to buy out the Hitachiin line when they get the chance."

"So you're looking at this like a business adventure?"

"Exactly, so we gotta seem sincere."  
>"Oh I see, we have to woo her. Wait what about Kyoya?"<br>"What about him?"  
>"Well he doesn't hate her like he hates most girls, and then there's Mori and Honey who are protecting her too. We have to be careful about her, I think she's going to be serious trouble to deal with."<p>

"Well there's that. Hikaru, do you even feel guilty about how we treated her? I mean we called her ugly and she's not anymore. She's..."  
>"Kaoru do you like her?"<br>"What? No! Why would I like her? Just because I noticed she smells nice and her eyes are really pretty to look at doesn't mean I like her. She's just attractive is all."

"If you say so. Lets go to bed."  
>"Yea, goodnight Hikaru."<p>

"Goodnight Kaoru."

The next day

Yokana sighed softly as she ran her pencil along the notebook, doodling along the edges while the teacher droned on about world histories that she had no interest in due in part to her having already written all the notes down the day before. The teachers here had a habit of repeating their lessons if the class was particularly rambunctious, which was most of the time. When she reached into her desk for her snack she pulled out an envelope instead that was addressed to her, causing her to stare for a few long moments. Blinking in surprise she opened it, earning her a small papercut which gave her cause to squeak and stick her finger into her mouth to soothe the sting. Powering through the slight irritation she opened the note and read it quickly, eyes widening and then narrowing before a suspicious gleam of doubt settled in her gaze as she lifted her eyes up to glance at the Hitachiins who had already left the room. With a heavy feeling in her chest she rose up from her desk and took her mellon bread out into the hallway so that she could sit outside on a bench to enjoy the sunlight. With a soft sigh she sunk onto a stone bench, the skirt of her uniform billowing out as she tugged open the cellophane that surrounded her snack. She had barely bit off the first chunk when suddenly a figure settled beside her, after a beat or two a second figured joined on the other side. A single blink came from her before she lowered her bread down to her lap and chewed slowly, not daring to speak to either twin until they said something worth replying to. Much to her surprise they turned towards her and spoke in turn, finishing each others sentences annoyingly.

"Hey Yokana?"  
>"We just wanted to.."<p>

"Apologize for the way we treated you in middle school."

"Yea we didn't know how much it upset you..."

"And we didn't mean to make you feel that you were hated."

"It wasn't right for us to call you ugly or make fun of you in front of the entire class."

"Can you forgive us? We'll make it up to you.."

"We swear."

After a period of time they began to squirm uncomfortably when she just took another bite of her bread, chewing and glancing back and forth between the two until she swallowed and gazed down at her lap. She considered their proposal and weighed her decision carefully before she took a slow breath, giving her reply as she stood up.

"I don't trust you two, if you want to make it up to me then I'll figure out a way for you to pay for three whole years of personal hell." She twisted her head to give them a glare, one that was nearly as terrifying as Kyoya's was.

"Excuse me if you please. I have an appointment and I refuse to be late because of you."

With that she turned on her heel, gliding back towards the school entrance and disappearing inside to leave two redheaded boys who were sweating slightly in fear and anticipation.

"Kaoru?"  
>"Yea Hikaru?"<br>"We're screwed aren't we?"  
>"Yes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter, stay tuned for further development!<strong>

~Riiko Nakamura


	4. Nonchapter

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time guys…my laptop is busted so I'm on a borrowed computer that I can use only on the weekends until I save up enough to get either a new lappy or fix mine…cross your fingers that it will be soon so I may grace you with more Ouran antics! Also I have a new story brewing in my head so I think I'll write it out in a notebook for now…hope to see all your smiling faces soon! Mwah!~ Riiko**


End file.
